Il suffit d'être un peu sonné
by Takara Hatake
Summary: Ma deuxième fic SakuraKakashi, mes deux persos préférés !


Ma deuxième fanfic ! Je connais Naruto de puis très peu de temps, mais je suis fan de Kakashi, et j'adore le couple Kakashi/Sakura ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, et laissez des commentaires !

**Il suffit d'être un peu sonné…**

« Non, mais quelle galère… »

C'était pas vrai. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. L'Hokane n'avait pas pu lui faire ça à ELLE ?

Ben si. Incroyable. Elle l'avait mise, elle, Sakura, en équipe avec un épouvantail. Non, pas d'erreur, pas Kakashi, hein ! Celui-là n'avait d'épouvantail que le nom. En fait, elle n'aurait pas été contre. Comprenez-la bien, elle voulait dire avec Sasuke. Grrrr. Il fallait qu'elle casse quelque chose…

« AIIIIIEUH ! »

« Oh, pardon Naruto ! » s'exclama-t-elle, éperdue. « Ce n'était pas toi que je visais !

-Tu veux dire que tu visais quelqu'un ? Qui tu voulais tuer ? » demanda son ami en se massant le crâne. Bon, se dit Sakura, c'était pas ma faute, il est entré au mauvais moment, et c'est lui qui s'est mis sous ma main !

« OUI ! Je veux tuer Sasuke ! Je n'y crois pas ! Ils m'ont mis en équipe avec lui pour la mission d'escorte !

-Ben j'en connais une à qui ça aurait pas déplu il y a deuxans !

-Oui, bon, ok, c'est une erreur de jeunesse ! » Naruto rit. Jeunesse ? Elle avait quand même 16 ans à l'époque, et un béguin gigantesque pour leur coéquipier.

« Et je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux de ce nul !

-Question de charisme, ma chère. » Sasuke venait d'entrer et de s'incruster dans la conversation. Il fallait dire qu'on devait les entendre depuis le pôle Nord.

- Grrrrr. »Voilà pourquoi elle détestait faire équipe avec lui. Elle ne le haïssait pas vraiment, et il n'était pas nul du tout, simplement, il réussissait parfaitement à lui taper sur les nerfs…

Elle respira un grand coup, et se calma.

« Si je dis que tu n'es pas nul, et que je ne te hais pas totalement, est-ce que tu pourras t'arranger pour ne pas me faire tourner en bourrique ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

« Yo les jeunes ! Au boulot !

-Tiens, mais vous êtes en forme, Kakashi-sensei ! Vous n'avez que vingt minutes de retard ! s'exclama Naruto.

-Dix-neuf. » Son œil unique se plissa d'amusement, puis il redevint sérieux, c'est-à-dire qu'il reprit son air endormi habituel.

_« J'adore quand il prend cet air-là… »_

« Hééé ! Ca venait d'où, ça ? » se demanda-t-elle à voix haute. Les autres la regardèrent d'un air amusé.

« Alors, comme ça on parle toute seule, Sakura-shan ?

-Pas du tout, je… Je … C'est pas vos oignons ! Au boulot ! »

Et, ravalant leurs commentaires sarcastiques, ils commencèrent à s'entraîner. Mais la jeune ninja avait la tête ailleurs.

Bien sûr qu'elle savait d'où ça venait ! Enfin, pas vraiment, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que c'était pas la première fois. A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle mourait d'envie de le voir sans son masque, de lui caresser la joue ou… d'autres trucs tout aussi stupides. Quoi ! Allez ! Fallait pas se laisser aller, là ! C'était son sensei, pas un copain ! A plus forte raison un _petit_ copain…

« Oooooof ! » Elle venait de se prendre le pied de Sasuke en plein dans l'estomac. Wah, ça faisait pas du bien ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il continuait à taper ! Elle esquiva ses attaques, mais le choc l'avait sonnée. Elle vit un poing voler vers sa tempe, mais…

« Tu te laisses emporter, Sasuke. » Le sensei avait bougé et attrappé le poignet de son disciple au vol.

« Hé ! Si elle n'est pas capable de se défendre, c'est pas ma faute ! Dans un vrai combat, elle serait déjà morte ! »

Sasuke remarqua que son sensei avait l'air hors de lui… Sa théorie lui semblait de plus enplus plausible. Bon. Il allait donc continuer !

« Tiens par exemple, ce qui lui arriverait s on était en plein combat, c'est ça… »

Et il lui assena un grand coup sur la nuque.

Kakashi prit juste le temps de l'envoyer valser sur le côté, puis il s'agenouilla à côté de son élève, et la prit dans ses bras. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas gravement blessée, alors, comment expliquer la panique qui s'était emparée de lui ?

Sakura était complètement dans les vapes… Et elle rêvait, ça au moins, c'était sûr.

« Je rêve, hein ?

-Euh… Je ne crois pas, non…

-Ah, mais si… Forcément… Parce qu'à chaque fois que vous me tenez dans vos bras, c'est en rêve, Kakashi-sensei. C'est dommage d'ailleurs. Y'a que dans lesrêves que j'arrive à avouer que je vous aime.

-Sakura, tu ne rêves pas, tu sais… dit-il, embarrassé et heureux en même temps.

-Cette blague… Y'a que dans mes rêves que j'ose faire ça… »

Et elle tendit la main, et arracha son masque. Puis, elle se souleva à demi et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son sensei.

Il fut complètement pris de court, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de comprendre immédiatement pourquoi il avait été si inquiet. Après tout, l'amour n'est jamais raisonnable… Il lui rendit son baiser.

C'est là que la jeune fille comprit. Elle se dégagea.

« Attends ! C'est pas un rêve ?

-Je me tue à te le répéter.

-Oh, non, c'est pas vrai ! »

Elle essaya de se lever et de courir le plus loin possible, de se cacher pendant 4000 ans… Mais il lui saisit le bras et l'attira à lui.

« En fait, je suis très heureux que ce ne soit pas un rêve… »

Et il l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Au fait…

-Oui ?

-Tu sais, Kakashi-sensei… Je comprends pourquoi tu portes un masque ! »

Il fut blessé. Il était si laid que cela ?

« Pour éviter de rendre folles toutes les filles que tu croises ! »

Et elle l'embrassa. Encore.

Sasuke (qui avait pris soin de détaler très vite lorsque le sensei l'avait écarté) et Naruto se regardèrent :

« Tu vois, il a suffit qu'ils soient un peu sonné pour qu'ils comprennent un peu la vie…

-C'est bizarre, il a plus l'air endormi ! » observa le ninja aux cheveux blonds.


End file.
